Semiconductor manufacturers are continually driven to make semiconductor devices smaller, particularly in regard to consumer electronics applications. A problem for many manufacturers in achieving smaller devices is the need to extensively test devices prior to shipment to customers. Upon completion of device fabrication, manufacturers conduct electrical tests on the device to ensure that each circuit of the device is functioning properly. In order to accomplish this testing, each circuit must be electrically accessible. Electrical access to the circuits is achieved through external contacts which are electrically coupled to bond pads of a semiconductor die. The external contacts may take one of several forms, such as conductive pins, solder balls, or leads. In many instances, some of the external contacts and bond pads which are necessary to test the device are not required during device operation. Due to the presence of the contacts and bond pads which are used only for testing purposes and not in an operational mode, semiconductor devices can be much larger than is actually required for device operation.